


Heavenly

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angel! Josh, Angels, Drinking, Drugs, Illegal Activities, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summoning, human! Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler usually didn't summon angels, but he feels really lucky when he does.





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this poorly edited (like always) but I hope you like this!

Joshua was summoned because Tyler was kind of drunk. 

Tyler and his intoxicated friends were playing a game of truth or dare, just like any group of adults would, and Tyler was dared to "Summon something supernatural, dude!" So of course Tyler did just that. He was almost positive that supernatural shit was not real. He's not fucking stupid. But, a dare is a dare so he picks one of the most harmless supernatural beings imaginable; an angel. On the off chance that an angel did show up, it would be pretty fucking cool if he had a divine being. 

"Yeah sure I'll do that," Tyler said and took another swig of his beer. 

How do you even summon an angel? 

"Do I just Google 'how to summon supernatural shit' or..." Tyler asked the intoxicated group.

"I don't fucking know." Hayley, the least drunk of the group, responded.

"I'm just gonna look it up," He said and pulled out his phone.

After some time and a few weird ass websites, Tyler found the spell that would summon an angel. It was in an archaic language that  probably hadn't been spoken in at least a century. Tyler stumbled over the ancient text and pretty much messed up every word. All his friends just laughed at the weird pronunciations and chants and drank beer after beer.

Tyler thought this whole thing was stupid and wanted it to be over so they could continue playing the damn truth or dare game. As he finished the last line of the bizarre spell he glanced around to see if there was any magical beings in his living room. He waited a few seconds and nothing seemed to happen. 

"That fucking sucked!" Zack yelled from his position on the couch. 

"Yeah, it did kind of suck." Tyler said. 

Tyler sat on the on the floor and took another sip of his beer. He wasn't upset that it didn't work, he knew it was a waste of time. Tyler leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. It's been a long night.

His eyes shot opened when he felt the house shaking. His friends were in a frenzy and they all dropped  to the ground and hoped the pandemonium would end soon. Tyler squeezed his eyes close again and prayed to God he doesn't die. The room was filled with a large flash of light and a loud thunderous crack that sent fear through everybody in the house. Soon, all was silent.

Tyler reopened his scrunched up eyes and saw the most ethereal being in his filthy living room. Their eyes were closed and they had evident tear tracks down their sweet angelic face. The glow that emitted off the creatures body was so warming that Tyler felt his stomach catch fire. The beauty that this person held was so precious, that Tyler couldn't take his eyes off them.

"W-what the f-fuck is that?" Mark stuttered out.

The holy being opened their eyes and pure panic was etched upon their face. 

"Hey, who are you?" Hayley tried to converse with the delicate creature.

The angels eyes darted back and forth around the room trying desperately to find a way out. The unnamed being ran from the living room and down Tyler's dank hallway. They were hiding. They were scared.

"What did you do, Tyler?" Zack asked frantically, getting off the floor.

Tyler was still an awe of what he saw. "I-I just summoned an angel. I w-was doing the dare." Tyler said with wide eyes.

Hayley got up from the floor and started pacing, "This can't be fucking happening. Oh God, this can't be real." She said. 

Mark got up as well and brushed off his pants. "I think we should go." He said nervously. 

"No, you guys can't leave me! What am I gonna do about the fucking angel in my house?" Tyler asked desperately.

"You summoned it, man." Zack said.

Even Tyler's own brother wasn't going to help him. 

"You guys fucking suck." Tyler said.

"Sorry Ty-Guy." Hayley said half apologetically.

They left with a few beers and empty promises of them calling Tyler in the morning. Tyler rubbed his face with his hand and let out aspirated sigh.

He headed down his hallway and heard faint sniffling. The sound of the pretty angels tears sent Tyler’s heart falling down to the pit of his stomach. The sounds sadness were coming from the bathroom and Tyler had to work up the courage to knock on the door.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tyler asked, trying to steady his voice.

 In response all he got were muffled sobs. 

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Tyler tried to soothe, "You can come out whenever you want, man."

"I-I'm scared," The voice behind the door spoke. 

That broke Tyler’s heart.

"I know." Tyler said, "Can I know your name? My name is Tyler."

"J-Joshua." The angel—Joshua—said back.

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Joshua." Tyler tried to lighten the mood.

"You too, Tyler" 

Tyler nearly swooned when he heard the angelic Joshua say his name. It was so sweet, Tyler’s teeth were rotting.

"Do you want me to stay or would you rather be left alone?" Tyler asked. He wanted Joshua to comfortable.

"Uh-I...could you please stay. Please sit outside the door. I-I don't want to be alone." Joshua sounded unsure.

"Yeah, of course." Tyler said instantly.

So they sat there. They were in a somewhat comfortable silence for awhile. Tyler could hardly wrap his head around the fact that he had an _angel_ in his house. This couldn't be reality. He could be dreaming or having a really weird high. 

He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard, "T-Tyler?" 

"Yeah?" Tyler was excited to hear Joshua's voice.

"I-I'm sorry for asking, but is there anywhere I can sleep? I'm quite tired." Joshua said.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my bed tonight," Tyler said, "and don't apologize. It's okay."

"Thank you. I'm very grateful for  your kindness." Joshua responded.

"There is really no need to thank me." Tyler smiled tiredly. He was also getting sleepy after this whole event.

 Tyler heard the bathroom door unlock and he scrambled up off the nasty carpet. (He should really clean up) 

When Joshua opened the bathroom door the fire was set aflame in Tyler's stomach again. Joshua was just so beautiful.

"I will sleep on the couch," Tyler said, "and you can have the bed."

Tyler fucking hated sleeping on that piece of shit couch. It was uncomfortable and itchy, but Tyler wanted Joshua to think he was kind.

"Okay. Thank you." Joshua looked down at his feet. He was shy.

Tyler lead Joshua to his bedroom and opened the door. 

"We should talk about what happened tonight when we wake up." Tyler runs his hand through his hair and says, "It's been very, uh, crazy."

"O-okay." Joshua responds.

"Goodnight,  Joshua."

Goodnight, Tyler."

Tyler closes the door and heads for the dirty, itchy couch.


	2. Can I Ask You A Few Questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah, my favorite mr. pilot just turned 31. ouch he's old

Tyler didn’t get off from the scummy couch until 1pm i(t was a weird ass night and he deserved the extra sleep.) Joshua, however, woke up quite early in the morning and just stayed in Tyler’s unkept room until Tyler knocked on the door.

”Hey, Joshua. Are you up?” Tyler guessed he was because, in his head, angels seemed like early risers.

Joshua jumped at the noise of Tyler's fist against the door and let out a stuttered, “Y-yeah.”

Tyler smiles slightly at the angelic boys voice, leaned on the wall, and said, “Cool. I, uh, was planning on getting something to eat and I was wondering if you would like to join me.” 

Tyler was nervous to ask Joshua. He was afraid the Joshua would turn him down.

"T-that would be nice." Joshua said through the door.

Tyler perked up from his slouched position when he heard the door knob move.

"Hey." Tyler said with a smile when he saw Joshua's face.

"Hello." Joshua said shyly. He stilled looked scared. Tyler was afraid he was coming on too strong. He wanted Joshua to like him.

"I look like a piece of shit, but so does everyone else at Taco Bell." Tyler laughed at his own joke. He really didn't look great. He had on an old, raggedy pair of grey sweatpants and a worn out Pink Floyd shirt. Joshua looked so much better than Tyler. He sported a black pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Pretty normal for a divine being.

"We can leave now if you want." Tyler said

Josh just looked down at his fidgeting hands and nodded.

 

 

The car ride was awkward at first. Tyler put on some music and he started singing _loudly._ He looked over at Joshua and found Joshua staring at him. Tyler quieted down and had a prominent blush on his cheeks.

"I should have asked if you wanted to pick the music." Tyler said and then added an afterthought, "Oh shit, do they have music in Heaven? I'm guessing you like classical shit or something."

"I don't really listen to music." Joshua said.

"Oh. Are you alright with my music? I just want you to be comfortable." Tyler was trying to be sweet.

"It's good." Joshua said and gave a little smile

"Great." 

Tyler turned up the music again and couldn't help but sing again. He could feel Joshua's eyes on him again. Joshua wasn't a man of many words apparently.

 

 

"I'll just order you what I usually get, I guess." Tyler said because Joshua told him he had never had Taco Bell. "You can go find us somewhere to sit."

Josh nodded in response. 

Tyler ordered the classic Crunch Wrap Supreme and Baha Blast for him and Joshua. He hoped Joshua would like it.

Tyler sat down at their table and said, "Ok dude, this is one of the best things you could get here. It looks a little intimidating, but you just have to try it."

Joshua said, "Ok, and thank you for the food."

"Don't worry about it." Tyler said with a smile.

Tyler watched as Joshua took his food out of the wrapping and look at it hesitantly. Tyler just couldn't help but look at Joshua's pretty, honey-drenched brown eyes that matched his brown, curly locks atop his head. Tyler's eyes traveled down and followed the freckles that splattered across the angel's face. Tyler was in awe of how beautiful this being was. Tyler could never find anyone as gorgeous as Joshua. Tyler was nearly infatuated with Joshua and they only known each other for 12 hours. It was concerning for Tyler.

"Are you okay?" Joshua asked.

Tyler snapped out of his thoughts and said, "Y-yeah. Sorry for starring. It's just that, wow you're really pretty."

"Thank you. Y-you're very beautiful too" Joshua said with a burning blush on his cheeks.

Tyler's face bloomed a deep red and he thanked Joshua.

They smiled dumbly at each other until Tyler cleared his throat and asked, "How do you like it?" Gesturing towards Joshua's Crunch Wrap.

"It's good." Joshua smiled.

Tyler started to eat his food and he fell back into thought. How is Joshua even real? Was Joshua supposed to stay with him? Could the angel go back to Heaven? Does he even want to stay with Tyler? He needed to talk to Joshua about all of this.

"Hey, can I ask you a few questions?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." The holy boy responded.

"So, when I summoned you, I took you away from Heaven and brought you here, right? Can you go back to Heaven?" Tyler was nervous that he doomed Joshua and forced him to stay on the hellhole that is Earth.

Joshua frowned and said "I-I can't go back."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tyler asked. 

"Heaven isn't the same as it used to be. Before, angels could come and go as they pleased, we could visit Earth whenever we wanted." Joshua sighed, "Then, human population started to grow, people became more of a threat, and our leaders didn't want anyone getting hurt, so they closed the passage between Heaven and Earth." 

That was the most Joshua had ever talked. Tyler found it kind of exciting.

"If it the gate was closed how are you here now?" Tyler asked.

"I s-snuck out. I heard your summoning spell and slipped through the gate." Joshua took a sip of his Baha Blast and continued, "It hurt to get to Earth but I just couldn't stay in Heaven. I needed to be here."

"Oh, I didn't really take you as a rebellious type." Tyler joked.

"I'm really not." The angel said bashfully.

"Well, I'm guessing you need a place to stay." Tyler said. He hoped that Joshua would see that as an open invitation to stay with him.

"Y-yeah. I was hoping I could live with you," Joshua's face was heating up, "It that's not too much of a bother."

"It's not a problem. I feel kind of obligated to let you stay with me since I am the one who brought you here." Tyler said with a smile.

The angelic boy smiled and said, "Thank you so much." 

They went back to eating in a comfortable silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors. i have a lot of cute ideas and im excited!


	3. I’m Sorry, Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a wild party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm sorry for dropping off the face of the earth for a few weeks. im back and i can't promise an update soon, but i'll try. i hope you guys like this chapter :) sorry for any errors tehe

Joshua really liked Tyler. The angel hoped the feeling was mutual.

They had been living with each other for about three weeks and they were laying in bed together. They decided early on that no one deserved to sleep on that nasty ass couch, so they just slept in the same bed. 

Joshua went to bed alone on most nights. Tyler worked the graveyard shift at some weird place. Tyler never really disclosed what he did, all he said is that it sucks but it makes money.

But now, Tyler was laying with him and running his hands through Joshua's soft curls. Joshua couldn't see him, but he knew Tyler looked beautiful. Tyler always did. It was unbearable to look at him sometimes; his floofy, disheveled brown hair, those dark hazel orbs in his eyes, and _God_ those lips. Joshua would kill to feel Tyler's pink lips on his.

Joshua stopped the hand on his pulled it out of his curls. 

"Oh, was I hurting you? Tyler's voice was laced with concern, "I should have asked before I like, started ripping your hair out." 

Joshua laughed and said, "No it didn't hurt. I just wanted to hold your hand." He grabbed Tyler's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"This is sickeningly cute." Tyler said with a grin.

Joshua just blushed and hid his face in the crook of Tyler's neck.

"We should probably get to bed." Tyler said lifting his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. "Oh shit. It's like 1am."

Joshua just nodded into Tyler's neck and let out a muffled, "Goodnight."

"Oh, before you fall asleep, I should let you know Zack called me said he wanted to have a party tomorrow night and I guess we are having it here." Tyler said.

Joshua really didn't want to be apart of a party. He just wanted to watch scary movies with Tyler and casually cuddle with him. He liked the little intimacy he had with Tyler. He didn’t want this party to ruin his Saturday night.

”Oh. Okay.” He said trying to hide his disappointment.

”Well, goodnight, Joshua.” Tyler said wrapping his arm around Joshua.

”Goodnight, Tyler.”

 

 

 

”So, you got the beer, Tyler?” Mark asked while trying to connect his phone to the speaker.

”Yeah, me and Joshua got it.” Tyler said. The latter mentioned was outside with Zack putting up lousy decorations.  

“So you and your boyfriend went to the liquor store? Wow, what a cute little date.” Mark teased.

"We aren't dating, you shit head. Can you even date an angel?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know. I don't see why not," Mark paused and added, "He probably wouldn't last long. You know, if he was in a relationship with you." Mark sounded sad.

"They usually don't." Tyler said with a faint smile.

Mark gave a wearily look and started creating a playlist.

Soon, Zack opened backdoor and said, "Hayley is bringing the weed, right?" He laughed and added, "Our pal Josh wants to try some."

Joshua came through the open doorway and said with a flustered look on his face, "I never said that, guys."

Tyler laughed and said, "Yeah, bro she is."

Joshua walked over to Tyler, trying to nonchalantly get away from Zack. He liked him and all, it's just that he would rather be around Tyler. 

Tyler put his arm around Joshua and asked, "Are you excited, angel?"

Joshua felt like his body was on fire. He was in love with this new nickname. He wanted Tyler to call him that forever.

"I-I don't know. I haven't been around a large number of humans in awhile." Joshua said. 

"I'll be with you the whole time. Don't worry."

 

 

The party started and Joshua was practically glued to Tyler. If Tyler got up to get a beer, Joshua was not far behind him. If Tyler sat on the couch and passed a joint around, you better believe Joshua was right next to him. Joshua wasn't really having fun. He was just so wound up and anxious. He just wanted to be alone with Tyler.

"Angel, I'm going to the bathroom, so just stay here." Tyler said and handed Joshua his beer.

The holy being let out a stuttered, "O-ok." He hoped Tyler would be quick. He hated this so much. The people around him make his skin itch and the smell was gross. The worst thing is how loud it was. everyone seemed like they were talking at once. He just wanted to lock himself away in the bedroom and never leave. He was going to ask Tyler if he could do just that when he came back from the bathroom.

Joshua waited and waited and he was sure it had been over 15 minutes since he last saw Tyler. Joshua didn't want to seem clingy (which he already kind of was being) but he didn't want to be here, so he went to find Tyler. 

Joshua pushed his way through people, muttering out a quiet "excuse me." He could feel and smell the sweat that glistened off their bodies. There was no way Tyler could be friends with all these people. They were kind of appalling to Joshua.

When Joshua finally got to the bathroom it was empty. No Tyler in sight. He was sort of mad. How dare Tyler just leave him like that. He let out a sigh and headed for the bedroom. He deserved to fucking lay down and get away from everything.

He opened the door to see two body’s smashed against each other and their mouths connected as one. Joshua was shocked to see people going at it on his bed. He stood frozen in the doorway and only snapped out of his trance when he heard, “Can you close the door!?” 

Oh God why did that voice sound familiar?  

Joshua made eye contact with the person who spoke and felt his heart stop. 

It was Tyler. 

Tyler pulled away from the girl he was with and he said, “Oh, Joshua! Um, what are you doing in here?”

Joshua was...angry. He was angry because Tyler left him to have sex with some girl. He left him even though Joshua made it pretty clear he didn’t want to be alone at this party. The worst part of this whole thing is that Joshua liked Tyler. He had a small glimmer of hope that Tyler felt the same way, but that was all crushed within minutes.

”I didn’t want to sit out there anymore so I was planning on laying down.” Joshua said bitterly.

Tyler glanced back at the girl and said, “Maybe you should go.”

The girl seemed surprised and said, “Um, okay. Call me, I guess.”

“I’ll try.” Tyler said half-heartedly 

She readjusted her clothes grabbed her phone and left Tyler and Josh alone.

Tyler got off the bed and said, “You can uh have the bed now. I-I can lay with you if you want.” 

“No, I don’t want to be around you.” Joshua said angrily.

”Why are you mad at me? I was just having some fun.” Tyler tried to play it off.

“I’m mad because...” Joshua couldn’t say why he was upset. Tyler didn’t feel the same. He didn’t feel his heart ache whenever the other smiled. He didn’t feel the rush Joshua would get when he was around Tyler. He didn’t think he was mad anymore. He felt heart broken.

”Come on, tell me why you are mad.” Tyler said.

What does Joshua have to lose? Maybe a roof to live under and food but that doesn’t matter.

“I’m mad because I like you. I’m angry because you left me alone! You told me you were going to the bathroom, not to make out with some girl! I was scared and I didn’t want to be all alone at this stupid party. You were being selfish and you made me feel like I mean nothing to you, Tyler.” Joshua let out.

“I-I like you too, angel. I mean it. I know that I shouldn’t have left you like that. It’s just that I was feeling lonely and I wanted to be with someone. I just wanted to fuck. That’s not a good excuse for leaving and I’m so sorry.” Tyler said.

”J-just never do this again.” Joshua said. He didn’t really want to forgive Tyler yet.

”I won’t, I swear.” Tyler said with a reassuring smile.

Joshua just nodded and move closer to the bed. He felt so worn out and sad. He was happy that Tyler liked him of course, but he was upset with how he figured out.

”Uh can I hug you, Josh?” Tyler asked hesitantly.

”Y-yeah.” Joshua responded.

Tyler wrapped his arms around him and Joshua hated how good it felt. He was supposed to be mad at Tyler but the feeling in his soul said otherwise. He felt so safe in his arms. He thought that this what Heaven should have felt like.

”I’m sorry if I made you think that you meant nothing. I hope you know that you mean the entire world to me, angel.” Tyler said before kissing Joshua’s head.

They pulled away and Tyler said, “I’ll sleep on the couch tonight since i’ve been acting like an asshole.” 

“Okay.” Joshua said.

Tyler headed to the door and right before he left, he said, “Sorry and goodnight.”

”Goodnight, Tyler.” Joshua responded.

With that, Tyler smiled and closed the door.

As he got undressed and laid in bed his anger started to fade and he was filled with a little bit of happiness. He felt giddy honestly.

 Joshua really liked Tyler. He was glad the feeling was mutual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i read the first chapter again to remind myself of the plot and stuff and it started off bad?? like this is not a well written story at all so thanks for reading guys! also this took me forever to write because im just not feeling as motivated as i used to ;( anyway love u guys


	4. Guitar Hero Makes Us Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is poorly edited (you guys know that already) and i literally struggled to write this. pls enjoy and i hope you liked the dorky title ;)

It had been a week after the party and Joshua was practically on his knees for Tyler. The feeling of betrayal had shredded and turned into gross, slimy adoration. His heart skipped beats when Tyler would just look at him. Oh, and when Tyler started holding him tighter in bed he was practically swooning. The feelings he had for Tyler multiplied in the matter of a week. The sweet affection he was receiving was the purest form of euphoria. Screw Heaven. His Heaven could have just been Tyler. 

"Hey Joshua?" They were on the couch watching some shitty comedy. Tyler was laying on the scummy couch and Joshua was partly on top of him. The scene looked quite domestic and Joshua was feeling pure bliss.

"Yes"

Tyler let out a nervous laugh, "Um, d-do you want to go on a date with me?" His anxiousness seeped through his mouth and filled the room.

Why was he so nervous? Of course Joshua wanted to go out with him! He was filled with the utmost excitement.

"Yeah." Joshua said with a blinding smile.

"Great." Tyler said. 

Tyler hugged Joshua closer and placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

Joshua was so smitten.

 

 

"Welcome to your first ever arcade." Tyler said grinning. Joshua could see his perfect crooked teeth and it made him melt. He had such a charming smile.

Joshua looked around and found it kind of unappealing. The unappetizing aroma of greasy and pizza and stale popcorn was overwhelming. The neon lights scattered around were buzzing and blinding. The loud excited conversations were bursting in Joshua’s ears. It may not be the ideal setting but he was with Tyler, so it doesn’t matter. He felt elated (and slightly disgusted), but his nerves just sliced into that. He could totally mess this up and ruin any chance he had with Tyler. Tyler was going to hate him by the end of this.

”I know it must not look that great, but it’s fun,” Tyler grabbed Joshua’s hand, “We are about to have the best date ever.”

Tyler was just so cheesy sometimes. It made Joshua’s heart explode.

“Yeah, ok.” Joshua said with a smile.

 

 

 

“So you know how driving works right?” Tyler asked.

Josh gave a nod in response.

“Alright. So, the point of the game is to drive really fast and make it to the finish line before anyone else.” Tyler was describing a racing game to Joshua.

This was Tyler’s favorite game. He used to play this all the time when he was younger. He kicked some ass when it came to illegally racing simulated people.

“It seems easy.” Joshua grinned.

Tyler laughed and said, “Yeah okay, hotshot. Play the game.”

Joshua was quite good, maybe even better than Tyler. He was in first place throughout the race and got a, “Wow, you're not that bad.”  from Tyler when he finished the race. 

Joshua grabbed the tickets he received from the game and asked, “Did you expect me to be bad?” 

Tyler snorted and said, “Yeah.”

Joshua gave a playful frown, “Shut up, I’m probably better than you.”

“Woah there! There is no way in Hell you are better than me, angel.” Tyler laughed.

Joshua blushes at the pet name and responded, “Hmm, you’re being way too cocky.”

“It’s the truth, dear.” Tyler said with a smile. 

Joshua was about to say something back but was interrupted by, “Dude, they have Guitar Hero! We have to play.” 

Tyler eagerly pulled Joshua over to the game and put some tokens in. 

“What I need you to do is press the colored buttons when they are on the screen, ok angel?” Tyler said pointing to the neck of the fake guitar. “And I will just do the strumming.”

“This seems easy.” Joshua said. 

“It is. I’m picking the song by the way. I need to show you what taste is.” Tyler said jokingly.

Tyler picked ‘No Sleep Till Brooklyn’ saying, “It’s a classic, Joshua. You just have to pick it.”

Tyler stood beside Joshua and wrapped an arm around his waist. Joshua felt heat creep to his cheeks and he smiled slightly. 

The song started playing and they both got into it. Tyler was determined to get a good score and Joshua was determined to make Tyler proud. 

Tyler’s fierce strumming stopped when the song came to an end. He pulled his arm away from Joshua and he said, “We make a good team. I don’t think I could have done this good on my own. I’m like, the best so this is a compliment for you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Joshua responded.

“Y-you also looked really cute when we were playing. I think you’re concentrating face is adorable.” Tyler said with a grin.

Joshua felt shy all the sudden. Tyler calling him cute made him want to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him so bad. 

“T-thanks.” Joshua said, smiling softly. His eyes never found Tyler’s. They only seemed to trace invisible patterns on Tyler’s lips.

Tyler seemed to get the hint and shuffled a little closer to Joshua. He glanced at his lips and then back to Joshua’s eyes. 

“Can I kiss you?” Tyler asked. 

“Y-yeah” 

Tyler’s chapped, dry lips pressed against the angels soft, gentle ones and the Heavens cried. Nothing this beautiful has ever happened to Joshua in his entire existence. The exchange of blossoming love in an arcade was the only thing Joshua could ever want. Tyler’s gentle kiss was heavenly.

Tyler pulled away with flushed cheeks and a goofy smile. “That was really sick.”

Joshua giggled and said, “Y-yeah.”

“W-we should probably exchange our tickets now. I’ll try to get you a bear or something. It will be real cheesy.” Tyler grinned and grabbed Joshua’s hand.

 

 

 

They didn’t have enough tickets for a bear so they ended up with gross candy and a few food shaped erasers. 

“These prizes are kind of a rip-off. What am I supposed to do with erasers? They hardly work!” Tyler said and let out a sigh. 

Joshua just chuckled and put another unsavory candy in his mouth. They were on their way home from the arcade. 

“Did you have fun, angel?” Tyler asked glancing over to Joshua.

“Yeah I did. I-I think we should kiss more often.” Joshua said with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Tyler grabbed Joshua’s hand and said, “I think so too.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things:
> 
> 1\. this may be the worst fic on ao3  
> 2\. i know how this is gonna end and i kinda just want to get there already. like guys its killing me to write all this filler, but i got to build a relationship or whatever  
> 3\. happy late birthday jumpsuit and nico and the niners!!  
> 4\. the new cut my lip is kinda not good?? like the autotune is just not for me  
> if you leave kudos and comments i will give you a virtual hug ;)


End file.
